


The smell of Love (or burned pancakes)

by Farato



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Breakfast, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Out of Character, Sharing a Bed, Victor tries to cook, but fails, smokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farato/pseuds/Farato
Summary: Yuuri is woken up by the smell of smoke and finds Viktor in their kitchenwith Makkachin barking and pawing at his legs.





	The smell of Love (or burned pancakes)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first story since Christmas and I know its not good but i tried my besthere! Ihave to get back into th "flow" of writing again. I never wanted to dtop writing stories after I started on Christmas but my final exams were coming up and i had to take care of a lot of other things. But now I'm mostly free so expect more stories in the future!

It was supposed to be just a plain, lazy Sunday for Viktor, Yuuri and Makkachin. They had a rare day off, without training and decided to just stay at home and spend time together. So when Yuuri woke up to the smell of smoke his senses were at high alert. He looked at the other side of the bed but it was empty, so Viktor was already up.

Yuuri got up as well and walked out of the bedroom into their living room. From there he already heard the barking of Makkachin in the kitchen, so he walked in the direction of the kitchen.

There he found Viktor standing at the stove of their kitchen with a pan in his hand and Makkchin barking and pawing at his legs, obviously trying to get Viktor to move away from the “danger”.

“ _Shh,_ Makkachin, be quiet. We don’t want to wake Yuuri.” Viktor said to Makkachin, obviously not noticing that Yuuri was standing in the doorway of their kitchen. Meanwhile Viktor was trying to get the pan to stop smoking. Makkachin notices Yuuri first and trots over to him, he bends down to pet her head. Viktor turns around and sees Yuuri standing in the doorway.

“Oh, Yuuri. Good morning, moya lyubov (1)!” Viktor says in his usual cheerful voice, puts the pan on a nearby surface and walks over to Yuuri to give him his good morning kiss. As he approached Yuuri, Viktor leaned down to press his lips against Yuuri’s. After they separated Yuuri looked around the kitchen to find it a total mess. Yuuri, drowsy again after coming down from his former alertment turns his face to Viktor again after looking around in their now messy kitchen.

“What did you tried in here?” Yuuri asks Viktor with a serious expression on his face.

“Well, I woke up this morning and while you were still asleep I wanted to make breakfast, for the both of us. Y’know to surprise you. Usually, you’re the one who cooks our meals and I just wanted to do something nice for you once, since we’re in a relationship and-“

“Okay, I get it Viktor.” Yuuri interrupts Viktor before he gets into one of his famous ramblings.

“I appreciate the thought, Viktor, but we agreed that I cook our meals for a _reason_. We both know that you shouldn’t cook without supervision.” Yuuri explains. They agreed that Yuuri cooks their meals while Viktor does the laundry, since Viktor absolutely can’t cook without burning at least half of the stuff he was supposed to cook.

“I know, Yuuri. But am I not allowed to do something nice or you once in a while?” Victor asks with a pout on his face and his silver hair falling in front of his eye.

“Of course you are allowed to do nice things for me, as long as they have nothing to do with cooking, Viktor.” Viktor looks guilty now, and Yuuri, despite trying to be strict for once, takes pity on him.

“But I know, you just wanted the best. But now come back to bed, it’s cold without you in there.” Yuuri blushes on his own words, while Viktor’s face lights up.

They lied back down in their bed with Viktor holding Yuuri from behind.

“Love you.” Yuuri said, already half-asleep again.

“Love you too, Yuuri.” Viktor replies in a soft tone, also slowly falling asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) russian for "my love"
> 
> Thanks for reading my story! If you found any mistakes, tell me about them! English isn't my native language so, please excude my mistakes ^^'  
> If you enjoyed the story please leave Kudos and maybe even i comment, I appreciate them!


End file.
